6 - The Land of Shadow
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The first crusade of Numenor, causing the enemy to find a home in the south
1. Chapter 1

883

It was a windy morning in Armenelos. Cloud were forming at the summit of Meneltarma. It was Erukyerme, but the spring was late this year.

Tar-Meneldur was standing at the top of the stairs leading to the King House. The Numenoreans had gathered on the broad road leading from the city to the King House.

Next to Meneldur stood Aldarion.

Meneldur stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter.

"People of Numenor I salute you!" Meneldur shouted.

"I present to you your new king!"

Aldarion stepped forward to his father.

"He is Tar-Aldarion!"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the new king.

Meneldur turned towards his son; he handed him the scepter.

Aldarion took the scepter. Then without speaking, he went down the stairs to the people. At the bottom of the stairs his sisters were standing. Aldarion turned right and started walking up the path leading to the top of Meneltarma.

The people looked at him; then most of them started to follow their new king. Many of them started to sing as they started their journey.

Meneldur stood at the top of the stairs watching his son lead the Numenoreans. Almarian approached him and took his hand. Meneldur looked at the old woman with love.

She said; "I wish the western lords will provide our son with all the fortune they can!"

Meneldur answered; "True, let us hope this follow him to the east. I can help no more."

As always, there were three eagles circling the summit, when the Numenoreans reached it. Aldarion spoke on the changing times, where the Numenoreans will help not only themselves but also others.

As the procession descended Meneltarma, Aldarion walked up to Henderch, and ask him to slow down; so the two of them could walk alone in the back. Just ahead of them walked his sisters and their families.

The new king stated; "I have an important task for my captain! I want you to sail to Lindon and inform Gil-Galad that the Numenoreans will land in Middle Earth at Tharbad next spring. However, we need ships that can sail us there. So ask the Shipwright to send his ships to Romenna in return."

Henderch walked for a while; then he asked; "How many ships do we need?"

Aldarion looked ahead and pointed to the long procession walking on the path in front of them.

"Enough to carry as many people as you see in front of you," he said.

Henderch was surprised over the vast number of people the king had plans of bringing to Middle Earth. He asked; "Will this task make me a member of the council?"

Aldarion smiled; "It is not for me to give the seats of the council; but the council should represent the finest of the Numenoreans, and the members will recognize achievements!"

At the council meeting, the new king outlined his plans for the Numenorean involvement in Middle Earth.

He stated; "Your King expect, that the council members and their households will support this decision, and spread the word to all capes, that the king calls for the sons of Numenor to participate."

Aldarion stood up and took Aranruth in his hand. He did not pull it from the scabbard, nut walked pass the seats of the council and showed it to the members.

"This is Aranruth, the sword of the King. Here it is a relic. However, in Middle Earth, it will become a weapon; A weapon that will secure a victory for Numenor."

Most of the council cheered the king word, but not Valandil and Vandilme. Their heart were filled with uncertainty about the future.

The king started felling the threes in his own garden, save for the tree he got as a present when Ancalime was born. He noticed the two birds that was Erendis present, no longer was in the tree. The wood he send to Romenna for shipbuilding.

During the summer, Henderch arrived in Lindon on Palarran.

The elves were surprised to see that the great ship from Numenor had no people from the line of Elros on board.

Henderch address the elves very formally; "I am captain under King Aldarion of Numenor. The King have asked me to bring you the message that the Numenoreans will arrive in the place called Tharbad next spring. In return for our help, we asked of the shipwright that he send ships to Numenor, so our army can cross the ocean."

Cirdan promised to send ships, to be boarded by the Numenoreans. As Cirdan and Henderch discussed the details, Elrond talked to Gil-Galad.

"I sense, the outcome of this will benefit the people of Middle Earth, but also sense it will change the Numenoreans in the process," he said.

In Emerie, Zamin was attending the garden outside the house of Erendis, when she saw Ulbar riding on the road by the house.

She shouted to him; "Why this great haste?"

Ulbar answered as he passed her but did slow down; "we have been called to the King; to participate in his campaign against evil in Middle Earth!"

Erendis heard the shouting and came to the door.

Zamin shook her head and said to Erendis; "Imagine leaving you house to experience violence!"

At night, Erendis called Ancalime to her; she gave her the famous lecture:

"Thus it is, Ancalime, and we cannot alter it. For men fashioned Numenor: men, those heroes of old that they sing of; of their women we hear less, save that they wept when their men were slain. Numenor was to be a rest after war. But if they were weary of rest and the plays of peace, soon they will go back to their great play, manslaying and war. Thus it is; and we are set here among them. But we need not assent. If we love Numenor also, let us enjoy it before they ruin it. We also are daughters of the great, and we have wills and courage of our own. Therefore do not bend, Ancalime. Once bend a little, and they will bend you further until you are bowed down. Sink your roots into the rock, and face the wind, though it will blow away all your leaves."


	2. Chapter 2

884

Valandil was with his mother in Andunie.

"The king has called us to Romenna! We will have to sail to Middle Earth and possible engage in war." He said.

"I do not know evil and I have no weapons, how can I fight then?" he asked.

Silmarien said; "You will learn son, rely on the blessed people, and follow your heart. Your father would have been proud of you! Our son and all from our household that follow you think likewise of you."

Silmarien smiled; "I am sure that the enemy will learn to fear the house of Valandil, even more than the house of Aldarion."

Valandil rode against Armenelos with more than two hundred men. When the company passed the road to Ondosto, only a single rider was there. It was Vandilme, Valandil cousin.

"What are you doing here?" Valandil asked; "This is no place for a woman!"

Vandilme answered; "There were those who though the same about the seats of the council." She rode the Andustar regiment to Armenelos.

At Romenna, the Numenoreans started to boards the ships. The Numenoreans has twenty ships, but another ten had arrived from Lindon.

Valandil and Vandilme boarded the ship steered by Cirdan. When it was full, it sailed into the Bay and they watched the other ships being filled. The Numenoreans had banners and horns and used them extensively.

Cirdan said loud to himself; "Banners and horns but no weapons. They seems to have no idea of what awaits them in Middle Earth"

The last ship boarded was Hirilonde. Aldarion had over three hundred men on his ship. I total three thousands Numenoreans left their home for Middle Earth, but one of these were woman. She stood with Cirdan on his ship.

The Numenoreans reached Vinyalonde and many of them including Aldarion travelled further on to Tharbad. There no enemies in sight.

In Tharbad, they met with Gil-Galad and Elrond from Lindon with a few hundred elves. The rumour of their presence spread and Celebrimbor, Galadriel and Celeborn came to the Numenorean camp.

Celebrimbor presented the Numenoreans with swords made by his smiths, the Gwaith-i-Mirdain. Aldarion declined receiving a sword but showed Aranruth to the elves.

"I recognize this sword!" said Elrond; "He showed his own sword to Aldarion."

Everybody could see the similarity in the swords handle scattered with gems.

Galadriel interrupted; "A sword is a useful weapon if the enemy is close, but the bow remains the elves favorite weapon!"

Aldarion said; "There must be more honour in killing with a sword, than by an arrow at a distance."

"There are no honour in killing;" Galadriel said and all the elves seemed to agree with her.

Gil-Galad outlined the plan for the crusade.

He said; "Our enemy and his allied are located to the south of here, all the way until the White Mountains. However there are also many friend and people that has no stake in this conflict. We will travel south and follow the slopes of the Mountain. We will require that all people we meet will denounce the friendship with the Wizard of the south and become and allied of Numenor."

Valandil asked; "will the mountains prevent him from escaping?"

Gil-Galad answered; "No they will not, but I suggest, the ship of Cirdan will be manned and sail around Ras Morthil. They should land where the great river runs into the Bay of Belfalas.

Valandil said to Aldarion; "I suggest you let Vandilme take charge of this!"

Vandilme said; "Are you trying to keep me away from the King, cousin?"

However, Aldarion said; "It is an excellent suggestion; the house of Aldarion has already seen this place, and the house of Valandil will arrive there in the future I hope. Please return to Henderch in Vinyalonde with sufficient men to man the ten ships, and sail with the shipwright.

Celeborn said; "there are no roads to the south and the first part of the journey is through swampland. It is not easy to lead an army though there.

Thus, the army left Tharbad for the south. Celebrimbor, Galadriel and Celeborn, together with the population of Tharbad, stayed behind and watched the Numenoreans leave.

Aldarion pulled Aranruth from the scabbard; and pointed it into the air. Elrond and Valandil looked at each other. All the horns of the army sounded and the noise made the black birds of the swamp take of in an uncountable number. The army started moving south.

Celebrimbor stated; "I see a great future for the Numenoreans in Middle Earth!"

Galadriel said with a low voice; "But at what cost?"

In the White Mountains the wizard stood. A black bird landed at his shoulder. More black birds followed and landed around him.

"The Seapeople are coming;" he said to himself.

"Find my orcs and tell them to head west and cross the river!" He shouted.

All the black birds took off to the sky and headed east.


	3. Chapter 3

885

The villagers was awaking by a loud sound. A sound they have never heard of. Many of them rushed to the mountainside and looked into the valley below.

There it seemed like the valley had become alive. Hundreds of banners waves in the morning breeze, and there were a constant sound of horns.

They looked down a saw a rider approaching them. In his hand, he held a banner similar to the ones in the valley.

The villagers were not afraid of their life, as the rider seems alone and bore no arms, but they were afraid of what future he would bring.

The rider stopped when he saw the people.

He shouted; "In the name of the great Tar-Aldarion, you are required to state your loyalty. Do you follow the human king or the dark magic of the south?"

The rider looked around to make sure that as many as possible had heard his word. He then turned around and rode for the valley.

In the Valley Aldarion and Gil-Galad shared a tent. There many people came and swore loyalty to them. In return, they got lembas bread.

Aldarion said; "No one run, they all swear loyalty to us"

Gil-Galad commended; "It is still winter, they cannot run into the mountains. Remember that loyalty is spoken in the present, and men memory seldom spans generation."

Aldarion asked Gil-Galad; "Where is he?"

Gil-Galad stated; "He runs to the east, where the light is dimmer, and where other shadows hide!"

The crusade continued all the humans they met swore loyalty to Tar-Aldarion, and the shadow moved further to the east. The army left Eriador and passed into the unknown territory to the east.

Gil-Galad stated; "I have never been further east but I feel confident among these trees. Our enemy will have no sanctuary here, and he flee in front of us."

After three months of heading east the White Mountains stopped. Gil-Galad ordered a stop. To Aldarion he said. The majority of them have turned to the northeast to escape. The rest is heading south."

Aldarion asked; "where is he?"

Gil-Galad answered; "heading south, I believe!"

Aldarion ordered Valandil to follow the easterlings with the majority of the army, and Gil-Gilad asked Elrond to follow them. Together with Aldarion and a few hundred men, he heads to the south after the shadow.

Aldarion and Gil-Galad rode south. They looked at the White Mountains; at a point, they notice a mountain very different from the others. Instead of raising slowly into the sky. This mountain rose vertically as if you would drop a stone from its top it would fall a thousand feet to the ground.

Gil-Galad ordered a stop. He pointed to the east.

There across the great river a similar feature were in the mountain on the east, but this steep wall was carved into the mountains, instead of sticking out of them. It looked like the mountains once were connected but the river had torn them apart.

Gil-Galad said; "Many people are fleeing to the south. They will meet Cirdan if they follow the river. We can follow them, but I sense the shadow has run to the river and cross it."

Aldarion ordered the majority of the army south. Together with Gil-Galad and a company of fifty men, he headed to the river. The spring was over and the rivers stream was slow, so they could build rafts to bring them to the other side.

To the north Elrond and Valandil has pushed the fleeing easterlings to the great river. Their enemy were unable to create boats to pass the river in time.

"Be careful;" Elrond stated; "this enemy is devious."

Valandil rode ahead and approached them; "I do not fear death"; he stated.

"I am Valandil! I mean you no harms! If you lay down you weapons you will be allowed to cross the river without being attacked."

The men of the east all followed Valandils request. Valandil returned to Elrond. He said; "Sometimes action is better than promises; they lose their weapons and no blood is spiled!"

Elrond was deeply impressed by Valandil.

Aldarion had crossed the great river. They headed directly east following a small stream, towards the darker mountains. Aldarion was frequently asking Gil-Galad if their enemy were in front of him, and Gil-Galad confirmed this.

Finally, they come to a closed valley. There were no vegetation only rocks and the stream in the middle.

"Where is he?" Aldarion asked.

Gil-Galad looked into the valley; it was not very deep. He then pointed upwards.

"His friends came to him, but too late to stop your army. I suspect they knew we were coming from both the south and they considered this a challenge we could not meet. They are climbing the mountains!"

Aldarion looked at Gil-Galad; "But we can, right?"

Gil-Galad said; "Let us camp here. Tomorrow you will take your strongest men and we will climb this pass. Make sure the rest climb as far as they can a light the path for us, should we return during the night.

Thus, the Numenoreans stayed in the valley while the wizard and his orcs reached the top.

At the top one of the orcs spoke. He was covered in sweat and hateful of all around him!

"I flee no more! What are these humans of the east and south save for cowards. They run from a weapons less army or seamen. All of them are weak!"

The wizard approached him; "the humans are the future; there are no power to be achieved without them. Would you rather stand at the shores of the east as you once did?"

The orc answered, "No! But I would rather reside in the Uuduayn with my friends knowing I have served him!"

The wizards walked up to him; "- and who would create a path back for you then? You are free to go to the Uuduayn, but remember we will all be judged"

The wizard and the other orcs left him.

Aldarion and Gil-Galad climbed the pass. The river had no other tirbunaries and there were only rock ahead of them. The twenty men behind them started to loose pace, but Aldarion kept up with Gil-Galad.

Gil-Galad reached the top after noon. He was strong and felt no fatigue. On the other side of the pass the mountain fell only slowly.

Aldarion was the next person He looked down and the closest Numenoreans were at least a hundred feet below him. He climbed to the top.

He stood alone. He could not see Gil-Galad.

He sensed a danger and drew Aranruth.

He looked at it; it gloomed in the sunlight, as it was a sun of its own.

Aldarion looked at it with surprise. Then he was hit in the back by a great force. He fell to the ground losing the grip of Aranruth. He looked up at his attacked, and there he saw the most disgusting creature he had ever seen. The orc raised a knife to kill the king, but he was penetrated by a spear and fell to the ground dead.

Gil-Galad came to the rescue and reclaimed his spear from the dead orcs body.

Aldarion was in shock. He said; "what is this creature?"

Gil-Galad answered; "this is an orc; once they were like me and the Avari, but the dark lord twisted them to become this. They will never return to Mandos, so you cannot save them."

The king picked up Aranruth. It did not gloom any more. Gil-Galad stated; "it is a good blade. It will glow in the presence of enemies."

Gil-Galad and Aldarion looked ahead. The landscape in front of them was silence in the sun. Everything seemed grey and they could see no life. A lone mountain stood in the distance surrounded by clouds as Meneltarma often was. For a while, it seemed like the cloud would gather to indicate a storm was coming; but a breeze came from the west and easily dissolved the clouds.

At the mountain in the distance, the wizard was sitting at a rock. He saw his enemies at the pass.

He said; "These are my enemies. The king of the Noldor and the king of the Numenoreans"

Gil-Galad and Aldarion could not see him; they looked into the landscape.

"What a dull country;" Aldarion stated

"In deed, this is indeed a country, Mordor," Gil-Galad said; "There is no point in continuing here. We can only get a few people though the pass, and the enemy has gone in several directions."

They turned around and faced the Numenoreans still climbing the pass. To their disappointment, all were ordered to turn back.

The wizard was remaining at the mountainside of the lone mountain. The few orcs around him continued to complain, after a while they left him alone.

Aldarion, Gil-Galad and the other Numenoreans made it back to the valley aided by the torches put out by the Numenoreans in the valley. They returned to the other side of the river and headed south towards Cirdan.

The wizard was sitting along in a dead country and without allies. He had no idea on how to continue, just looking into a void.

A small smoke came to his attention. There was a small crack in the mountain close to where he was sitting.

He exploited the crack. It lead to a larger opening into the mountain.

The wizard followed the opening. He walked into the darkness.

As he walked, the darkness became lighter and the heat increased. Finally, he came to a giant crack in the mountain

He looked below, there were a terrible roar of fire in endless stream of lave. He looked and listened.

"Mairon!" The sound came from the button of the gorge.

"Be my mirror and pave the road for my return;" the lava seemed to state.

The Wizard fell to his knees; "Yes! My master, this is what I needed of guidance. I will meet you at Dagor Dagorath. I knew that was a way back from the deepest!"


	4. Chapter 4

886

Valandil and Elrond returned to Tharbad over land. Gil-Galad and King Tar-Aldarion joined them. They had sailed Vinyalonde. There Cirdan sailed much of the army back to Numenor. Henderch followed the king to Tharbad.

When the Numenorean commanders were alone, Aldarion asked to Valandils encounter with the easterlings.

Valandil answered; "We share no blood as no weapon were drawn. The easterlings laid down their arms and cross the great river to the east; promising never to return."

Valandil was visible proud of his achievement, but the king was not impressed. He sail; "I drew my weapon to fight a creature of the enemy, but it was killed by the Great King of the Noldor before I had the chance myself."

Henderch proudly stated; "I drew my weapon and I killed five people from the south, more than anyone else. We hid in tall grass and they ran directly into us. We killed many, as they were unprepared for this. The elves took care of closest followers with their arrows and the rest laid down their arms and surrendered. We killed three hundreds of them in total"

Aldarion asked; "How many Numenoreans lost their life?"

"We lost only forty men in the close combat. The elves lost none as they never came close to the enemy. We buried our dead in the sea on out journey here;" Henderch answered.

Valandil asked about Vandilme, and Henderch answered. "The lady never left the ship and journeyed into the land with most of the men. I let those with little courage stay with the ships!"

Aldarion said to Henderch. "Well done, my Captain. You clearly have seen more action than any of us here. I envy you. Let us return to our home, and hope that the evil has gone, and that the people of Middle Earth will appreciate the Numenoreans even more now."

Valandil then said; "My King, I have a request, I would like to return to Lindon with Elrond, before travelling home. It would be appropriate if we always had a representative of Numenor at the Great King!"

Aldarion approved Valandils request; with a dozen men including his own son Isildil, Valandil rode with Elrond over land back to Lindon. Gil-Galad traveled with Aldarion to Vinyalonde and said farewell to the Numenoreans there. He gave a speech thanking them for coming to the aide of Middle Earth.

Valandil came with Elrond to Lindon at the same time Gil-Galad came from Vinyalonde. Valandil stayed Lindon that summer.

When Aldarion returned to Romenna, the city was decorated with banners. The streets was filled with cheering people, most of them women.

Aldarion stood with Henderch. Henderch said; "Numenor welcome its victorious King!" He drew his sword and held it in the air to salute the people in the harbour. Many of the people onboard Hirilonde did the same.

Henderch looked at his King, but Aldarion did not draw Aranruth!

"The people will be disappointed if we do not celebrate the victory;" Henderch said.

Aldarion said; "Some of them will be disappointed anyway!"

Henderch looked at the king, to indicate he did not understand him.

Aldarion continued; "Those who know them those hroa now lies at the button of the sea"

The king raised his arm to salute the people.

In Lindon, a Numenorean ship returned after Valandil and his men. Valandil asked if his son Isildil could stay with Gil-Galad as an ambassador to the High King. Gil-Galad approved.

As Valandil was about to leave Elrond approached him. He handed him Narsil.

"I have the gift of foresight, and I see in the house of Valandil, the descendants of my brother, that will preserve the Edain for the coming ages. This sword belongs to the house of Valandil. In hands of which it will stop evil." He said.

Valandil bowed; "I appreciate this!" he said.

Aldarion placed Aranruth next to the throne where it had been for centuries. "I wonder which hands will pull you from the scabbard the next time." He said to himself.

In his house in Andunie Isildil placed Narsil.

Next spring a rider came to Ondosto and the house of Isilme. He announced he wanted to speak to Vandilme. It was Henderch.

Vandilme welcomed the Kings Captain and asked to his business.

"I seek the hand of your daughter, Telume;" Henderch stated.

Isilme came and stood with her daughter; "-and what have you achieved that would make us interested in your proposal?" She asked.

"As your daughter knows more enemies has fallen for me than any other Numenorean!" Henderch proudly replied.

Vandilme then asked; "-and what have you achieved here in Numenor?"

"I am the Kings Captain!" Henderch stated irritated.

"Do you speak the Haladin language;" Isilme asked.

"I seem to be wasting my time," Henderch stated and turned his horse around to leave. He passed several people that was outside the big stone house in different business. One of them, a young girl, shouted after Henderch; "You should learn, we are not many Edain who does now!"

Henderch looked back at her. She smiled to him. Henderch smiled back, but then continued his travel back to Armenelos.


	5. Chapter 5

891

As it was custom, after the feast of Erulaitale, the King received any Numenorean, who would like his king's view on any matter.

The first to address the king was Caliondo and his son Malantur. Caliondo was the son of Earendur younger brother of Tar-Elendil and thus the cousin of former king Tar-Meneldur.

Tar-Aldarion got down from the throne and greeted Caliondo and Malantur as family. Caliondo was old and used a stick. Aldarion offered him to sit in the seat besides the Throne reserved for the King Heir.

Caliondo knew whom the seat was intended for. Nevertheless, he said; "I trust I am not occupying a seat that belong to someone else."

"No!" said the king, "It used to be I who sat there!"

"Oh yes!" said Caliondo; "it should not be occupied by an old man ...!"

"Please!" said Aldarion and used his hands to signal to Caliondo what he could remain seated. However Caliondo continued

"… It should be occupied by a young man!" He continued.

Aldarion smiled. He looked at Malantur then back at Caliondo, and said; "Can I ask to your business?"

Caliondo stated; "It is with sadness, we have learned that the Queen does no longer live in our capital!"

Aldarion was surprised over this remark, but chose to do nothing.

Caliondo found it difficult to continue.

After a break he continued; "It will please the King to know that my son has produced a mail heir. This is good news for the people of Numenor. The line of Elros continues to produce male offspring."

Aldarion stated; "the line of Elros has many offspring, both male and female."

Caliondo stood up and walked to his son and places his hand on his shoulder

"But no mail is as close to the King as Malantur!" He said.

"I know this, Caliondo. -and you must know that I know! In addition, the King points to his successor. So why are you telling me this?" The King asked.

Caliondo stated; "Correct. It is the decision of the King in due time. When in doubt the King often address the council. However, I am old and I am not a member of the council. Hence, I will address you here and now. Please consider making Malantur your Heir, if you do not produce a son."

Aldarion looked at Malantur; "I cannot recall if you have served your king, Malantur!"

Malantur spoke, "Give me a command, uncle! Any command, and I will serve you! Regardless of your decision."

Aldarion said; "I have none for you now, but I will remember the words from both of you I thank you for coming!"

When the day was over Meneldur came to the Throne Room. Aldarion told about the meeting with Caliondo, and asked his father for advice.

Meneldur said; "After I became Heir, my grandfather Amandil told me that my father Elendil had asked the same question, when he his first child, my sister Silmarien."

Aldarion asked; "and what did Tar-Amandil answer?"

"You are no finished having children?" Meneldur answered.

Aldarion understood the cryptic statement. He stated; "I believe I am!"

"Then what about Ancalime? Meneldur said.

"She lives with her mother. She hardly know me! Maybe she do not want to rule, and what will the council state if I asked them," Aldarion complained.

Meneldur said, "I think the council will welcome Ancalime. I know Vandilme will and I also suspect Valandil will. Furthermore, I know Cemendur will pass his seat to his son Hallatan next year, and Hallatan you know well; he will support you, if you ask him. This is only half the council, but this council trust its king, and remember his victory in Middle Earth. There is no need to delay."

Next spring Aldarion was looking into the courtyard. There were many thirty years old young men getting instructions as they were about to enter the service of the king. Suddenly one of the men caught the king's attention. Aldarion got a servant to fetch the young man.

The young man entered the Throne Room and bowed to the king.

"You have certainly grown, Ibal son of Ulbar;" The king said.

"Enough to be in the great Captains service!" Ibal said proudly. "I have asked for duty in Romenna!"

"Your king have other duties for you to start with!" the King said, "I want you to travel to Emerie and escort the princess back to Armenelos!"

Ibal was very surprised with the task. He said, "Does the princess want to follow with me to the capital?"

The King said; "I am sure she will, and I am sure you will not fail!"

Ibal did as the king asked of him and rode to the house of Erendis.

Erendis said; "I understand your dilemma Ibal."

She hugged Ancalime and said to her; "Remember what I have taught you, and come back soon!"

Ancalime hugged Zamin much longer than she hugged her mother!

"I know you will come back!" Zamin said so everybody could hear.

Ibal and Ancalime entered the courtyard. The king was there with his parent.

"We welcome you princess Ancalime;" Aldarion shouted.

Ancalime walked into the courtyard with Ibal. Suddenly she started to run. She ran directly to Almarian.

"Grandmother I remember you!" She cried as she hugged her.

Aldarion waited until the reunion was over.

"You must be the King;" she said to Aldarion.

"I am also you father;" Aldarion said

Ancalime bow to her father.

"You need not to bow;" he father said.

He had trouble finding the next words.

"Look Ancalime. This is Nimloth. It flowered the first time the year you were born!" He pointed to Nimloth.

Ancalime walked to the tree and gently touched it.

She turned around and faced her family; "Tell me all about Armenelos!" she said.

At Erulaitale, Ancalime walked with her father to the top of Meneltarma. This was her first trip to the summit.

At the top, the King gave thanks to Eru. He presented his daughter to the population as his heir, and she helped him pass out the fruit and bread. Everybody is astonished over her beauty.

At the council meeting, the members were surprised that Ancalime was part of the meeting.

The King stated; "This is Ancalime, my only child. I expect her to rule Numenor after me! I would like to know if the council would welcome her among them.

Hallatan of Mittalmar, who was only at his second council, started; "The people of Mittalmar welcomes the princess to the council.

The king looked at Thorondur of Orrostar, but before he could speak, Vandilme said, "So does the people of Forostar. Valandil agreed of behalf of Andustar. The King looked at the rest of the council.

The next to speak was Hadorian of Hyarnustar. He said; "the princess have lived close to my home. The rumour of her beauty has already reach all areas of Hyarnustar. We welcome her to the council."

Hatholdir of Hyarrostar also supported Ancalime entering the council.

The king looked back at Thorondur. He looked around in the room, and then gave his support to Ancalime.

The king spoke; "I thank you for your unanimous support. There is another reason for Ancalimes early entry into the council. I plan to return to Middle Earth on Hirilonde to meet our allies from the campaign and ensure that the peace in Middle Earth stand. I will used the next year to teach Ancalime my duties, as I expect her to rule while I am gone.


	6. Chapter 6

900

Malantur entered the Throne Room. Ancalime was sitting at the throne. This was a big surprise to Malantur, and he stop halfway into the room.

Ancalime recognized her distant relative.

"Please enter Malantur. Here are nothing to be afraid of. We are after all family. What can I do for you?"

Malantur walked to Ancalime; "I seek the king!"

Ancalime answered; "I am sorry, then you have travelled to Armenelos in vain. He is not here!"

Malantur asked; "Where is he?"

Ancalime replied; "Apparently, news do not travel fast to the remotest parts of Orrostar. The King left Numenor for Middle Earth two years ago. The council has been informed, also the member from Orrostar. Mardur is inexperienced. He has only been a member of the council for three years, I will ask him to ensure that messages from the council will reach the people of Orrostar."

Malantur repeated "Inexperienced!" with a sarcastic voice.

Ancalime continued; "What can I do for you Malantur?"

"You? Nothing! I wanted to inform the king of the death of my father and discuss business with him. When will he return?" Malantur said.

Ancalime answered; "I am sorry for you lost. With regards to his homecoming it is difficult to say! But the council will know when he takes this seat again, and I will remind Mardur to inform you.

Malantur said; "I am sure you will find another place for yourself at that time!" He turned around without bowing.

Ancalime shouted after him; "Malantur, stop!"

Malantur did turn around, maybe he was curious, maybe where were something in Ancalimes commanding voice that made him obey.

Ancalime looked at him; "Do not oppose me, Malantur"; she said; "I am the King's Heir!"

Malantur made a short small laugh, and then he turned again and left the Throne Room.

Not long after Ancalime was called to the Queens quarter. She met her aunts outside.

"She asks for you;" Almiel said.

Ancalime went in. Almarian was in the bed with her husband at her side.

"Come to me;" Almarian said; "When I saw you mother the first time, her beauty astonished me. I never imagine her daughter to grow to become even more beautiful."

Ancalime cried, but Almarian said; "Do not cry Ancalime, you are strong, you have much to live for yet. I wanted to see you one last time, now go and let me alone with your grandfather."

Ancalime ran outside and into the courtyard; she sat under Nimloth.

She looked at the flowers and her courage and self-confidence rose.

Less than an hour later Meneldur came to her. He sat down next to her. Ancalime knew that Almarian had passed away.

Meneldur said; "I will send message to your father in Middle Earth. I am sure he will return shortly."

Ancalime said; "I feel alone here without Almarian. After her burial, I will return to my mother in Emerie.

Meneldur said; "I trust you will wait until your father has returned! The council needs one of you present at it meetings."

"No grandfather! I will leave soon. There has been too much waiting for Anardil!" said Ancalime deliberately using his old name; "You can sit at your old throne and lead the meeting should your son not return at next Erukyerme. I believe you have waited for him before."

Meneldur looked at Ancalime; "Be careful Ancalime. I love you grandchild, but politic is a difficult game. Malantur is very popular and people will be sympatric towards him after his father's death.

However, Ancalime had a mind of her own, and was not moved by her grandfather's words. She kept her own words and returned to Emerie after the winter.


	7. Chapter 7

921

Ancalime had lived in Emerie for twenty years. The rumour of the beautiful princess had spread around the countryside and many suitors had come to the house of Erendis to ask of her hand. They were all rejected, not only by Ancalime but also more often by Erendis or Zamin.

As time progressed fewer suitors came as the rumour of princess cool nature spread. People gave her the name princess loveless.

When Ancalime became forty-two years old, a new suitor came to the house. This was a self-confident suitor dressed in expensive garment.

Zamin and Ancalime were outside.

The suitor rode close to the house. "Ancalime!" he stated when he saw her; "The rumours speak the truth. It is not difficult to find you."

Ancalime said nothing, but Zamin shouted; "-and now when you have seen her, all you need is to leave!"

The suitor said; "Keep your mouth shut old woman! I am Veryon son of Hadorian, who is a member of the Council of Numenor for Hyarnustar and a descendant of Tindomiel daughter of Elros; no one shall prevent me from speaking to the princess."

"How about the Queen of Numenor?" Erendis had heard the voices and came to the door.

Veryon hesitated. He knew he would never be able to get closer to the princess unless her mother gave her contents.

He said, "Consider my offer please. I will be back in three years' time and repeat my offer. That the princess shall own much land and wealth in Hyarnustar."

He turned around and rode away.

Zamin approached Erendis, "There will be others. I know of a farm close to the border of Hyarastorni. There the princess can live unnoticed by any suitor. The farm is empty now, but I would like to live my remaining years with Ancalime there."

Erendis accepted Zamins offer, and the two left the large house with many servant for the small farm,

After five years, another suitor came to Erendis house. He too, asked for Ancalime. Erendis recognized him from when he came with Aldarion to her when Ancalime was a little girl.

Erendis stated; "What is this. A simple sailor asking for the hand of my daughter?"

Henderch stated; "I am the kings Captain!"

Erendis said; "A title that is worth nothing in Emerie. Ancalime is not here. Find you luck in Middle Earth. Be gone!"

Henderch road back to Armenelos. Erendis knew that he would tell the king that Ancalime did not live with her anymore.

That autumn Zamin died. Ancalime was in deep grief, but she decided to stay at the farm instead of returning to Emerie.

That winter Ancalime was alone. She rode in the countryside, but found no joy in the nature.

One day she heard a soft voice singing. She rode towards it and saw a shepherd sitting on a stone, singing.

Ancalime stopped and listened until the shepherd was finished with the song. He then noticed her.

Did you enjoy the song? He asked.

She answered, "Very much. It is rare that a shepherd has such a beautiful singing voice."

The Shepherd said; "Singing can change one mind to be more positive if you are in a sad mood, like the flowers and birds of the forest of Orome when Vana pass them."

Ancalime asked him; "Are you in a sad mood?"

"No!" He answered, "-but Vana just passed!"

Ancalime smiled, being compared to the Vala.

The shepherd introduced himself as Mamandil. He became a friend of Ancalime. She often visited during the winter.

When the spring came, Ancalime met Ibal. Ancalime asked him where he was going.

Ibal answered; "For Romenna, to be a captain on a ship! I want to join the Guild of Ventures."

"Be careful, Ibal!" Ancalime said; "The time is running out for the Guild. The Ventures will lose interest for Numenor and disappear into the darkness of Middle Earth. Their children will be lost for Numenor. Do not become one of them!"

Ibal was surprised; "How can you foresee this?"

"Because I will make it so;" Ancalime said.

Ancalime met Mamandil again. She told him she would be leaving for Armenelos shortly.

Mamandil said; "I will give you a name, because you never told it to me. I call you Emerwen, Shepherdess. It is not easy to declare ones love to someone without a name. So here it is. Emerwen. I love you!"

Ancalime said; "I hear you Mamandil, but it cannot be so. You are a simple shepherd …"

Mamandil said; "-and you are?"

Ancalime said; "I am sorry, Mamandil, I will never forget you! Farewell!"

Ancalime rode away in a haste.

Mamandil looked at Ancalime as she rode away.

"Goodbye princess!" He said.


	8. Chapter 8

923

After Erukyerme, Hadorian asked the King why his daughter, the Heir, was never present at the meetings of the council.

He ended by stating; "I live not far from the Queen. Apparently, she does not live there either, and have not done for years. Do the King know where his Heir is?"

Aldarion answered; "The princess is grown up; she will decide her own life. In time, she will be a regular participant in our meetings."

After the meeting, Aldarion was alone with his father. Aldarion was angry.

"Erendis is preventing me to raise Ancalime as a ruler."

Meneldur answered; "Remember son, that she rule wisely under you absence, despite her young age.

Aldarion then said; "The council is less enthusiastic about Ancalime becoming ruler now, where she has not been in Armenelos for years!"

Unnoticed to the two, Ancalime had entered the room. She had waited for the council member to leave before entering the Kings House.

"My father must be eager to hold Malantur from the throne! Nevertheless I am here now and willing to teach the council once again."

Aldarion and Meneldur was joyful that Ancalime had returned.

"How is your mother?" Aldarion asked. "She is fine, I stayed with her a year before coming here."

Aldarion was puzzled by the answer, which seemed to fit with Hadorians remark, as Ancalime had been away from the capital for twenty-three years.

At Erulaitale, Aldarion proudly walked with his daughter to the top of Meneltarma. He loudly greeted Hadorian and his son Veryon. Veryon was astonished by Ancalime beauty, to his father he said; "Now I know why you asked me to be patient, she is more beautiful that I could imagine."

At the top, the king as always gave prayer for a good harvest, and he passed fruit and bread out to the people there. He mentioned the members of the council, and thanked the people from their cape, who had come to the feast.

As the last member, he came to Hallatan of Mittalmar!

The king said; "Also my hope for a good harvest for the people of Mittalmar. Thank you Hallatan o Hyarastorni. I see you have brought your sister Irilde, your son Hallacar and your daughter Nessanie with you."

Ancalime was following behind her father. Her blood froze to ice when she saw Hallacar, son of Hallatan. For her he was known as Mamandil, the shepherd. The two looked at each other while the King continued his prayer, as it was custom to be silence at Meneltarma, when the King talked. Hallacar smiled, while Ancalime was angry. Veryon of Hyarnustar noticed the strange behaviour of the two.

Afterwards the King received Numenoreans in his Throne Room. The last persons who came was Hallatan with his children. Hallatan stated; "I would like to discuss the horses, which freely lives on the plains of Mittalmar. Since they came to our island, their numbers has increased and so has their lifespan. We should not bring so many horses from Middle Earth, but start breeding them here, as any horse bred here seems to be even stronger than its parents are."

"Interesting!" The King said. He looked at Hallatans children; then at Ancalime. "Ancalime, can you show our guests the capital!"

Ancalime answered; "I want to participate in this discussion regarding our horses!"

The King said, "No! Do as your King asks!"

Ancalime left the room quickly. Hallacar and Nessanie followed.

Hallacar called after Ancalime. She returned and faced the two.

Ancalime said; "You lied to me! I believed you were a shepherd."

Hallacar said; "I fell in love with Emerwen, not the princess!"

Ancalime said; "I will not forgive you!" She turned around and left the courtyard.

Hallacar said; "What a creature! Even when she is mad, she is the most beautiful being!"

Nessanie said; "Be careful, brother! The woman is not to be taken lightly"

After Hallatan and his family left, Ancalime came to her father. "I distrust the house of Cemendur. I will ask of my father to remove Hallatan from the council of Numenor."

"You have still much to learn, daughter. The king cannot remove a member from the council. Only the member can do that!" The king said.

Ancalime was angry, but she kept her appearance.

When the last feast of the year Eruhantale approached, Ancalime told her father that she would return to Emeris. Aldarion was deeply disappointed. He tried to persuade his daughter to stay after the feast.

"Hadorian have asked to see me after the feast;" the King continued; "I expect, he will ask for your hand on behalf of his son Veryon!"

Ancalime stated; "Then he will be disappointed. Tell him he know the answer from Emerie!"

"When will you return?" The king asked.

Ancalime answered; "You of all people father, should know it is difficult to estimate a return. I do not know!"


	9. Chapter 9

942

Isilme died surrounded by her family. Meneldur had also come from Armenelos to say goodbye to his sister.

She asked to be alone with Telume, her grandchild.

She said to her; "The blood of Haleth is strong in you and your mother, and the Haladin will live on in the Numenoreans, but I fear for the future of my bloodline. Surely you, Telume, you have reached an age where you could marry. Are there no one that hold a special place in your heart?"

Telume said; "There were one many years ago, but he finally left for Middle Earth"

"Maybe he will return"; Isilme said

"Maybe!" Telume answered. Isilme asked her to leave and send her mother in.

Telume stayed outside with Meneldur.

"Do you plan to travel to Sorontil sire?" She asked.

"I do!" said Meneldur, "Will you accompany me on my journey?"

"Yes, granduncle I will!"

Vandilme came out. She was carrying the Bracelet of Haleth. Telume and Meneldur knew that this meant that Isilme had died.

Isilme was buried under a stones hill, as it were custom for the people of Forostar.

Telume kept her promised and followed old King. Together with his servants, they travelled to Sorontil. He told her much about the sun, moon and stars inside his tower.

The year after Meneldur returned to Ondosto. He prepared to return to Armenelos, but then a message came that his other sister, Silmarien in Andunie, also were close to the end of her life. Again, Telume escorted the former king, and together they travelled to Andunie.

The next year Silmarien died. She was buried in a hill overlooking the bay of Andunie. The hill was soon covered with flowers in many colours.

After this, Meneldur and Telume returned to Ondosto. Here Meneldur bid her farewell.

"Shall I not follow you anymore?" she asked.

"No! Telume, this time I travel alone with my servant. They will know how to take care of me.

Meneldur spend his last time in his tower watching the sky, but not the sea. After two years, his life ended in the tower.

Meneldurs hroa was carried to Noirinan. Many Numenorean came to the funeral, also Meneldurs granddaughter Ancalime came with her friend Ibal, but her mother were not there.

Ancalime greeted her father, but chose to stand alone when the stone coffin was carried into the cave. Both Hallacar and Veryon tried to address the princess, but she asked them to let her grief in solitude.

When the ceremony was over, she quickly left with Ibal. Aldarion looked for her before he realized she had left. He stood alone and watched other leave as well. Vandilme and Telume left with Valandil and Isildil and headed north. He looked around to find a friend, but saw only Malantur. He seemed to be smiling at the King, but Aldarion could not interpret the smile. Malantur then rode at great speed against Armenelos.

Aldarion looked around, he could see no one from the council and no family only his servants. He felt alone.

Far away, Gil-Galad, Cirdan and Elrond discuss the peace after the Wizard had gone.

"The evil has vanished from Eriador;" Cirdan said; "It could not stand against the Numenoreans"

Gil-Galad said; "Evil will continue to push for a place in the human heart. I hope the Numenoreans will remain pure!"

Elrond said; "Some of them will. This I saw in the heart of Valandil!"

Cirdan said; "You seem so sure of this! To a point, where you gave him the most precious item you owned. What a gift of foresight!"

"One day, a person might come from the sea to you, and in him you will see a saviour of Middle Earth. Then you will also pass him the most precious thing you have."

Even further away, a giant construction had begun. A few orcs had come from the southeast with Middle Men that had fallen to evil. The orcs instructed the men to create a place in the land, Gil-Galad named Mordor, where a tower of an unseen size for this age could be built. The orcs were few and there were apparently no one to command them, but still the men felt that someone kept an eye on them, and they worked hard to create a hole for the foundation of the castle. The Orcs had already named the castle to come for Lugburtz.

A group of crow-like birds flew over the construction site and then east, against the great mountain. They headed for a small man-size hole in the mountainside, and somehow they all manage to hit the opening and to fly inside the great room in the internal of the mountain. The room was in darkness, save for the light from the lava stream below. Somewhere a spirit listened to the crebains. They told him what they have seen in the north.


End file.
